Here We Go Again
by Imadingdong05
Summary: Sequel to Second Chance. Nessie and Jacob's story this time. Better summary inside. R&R plz :D
1. Welcome to Forks

**Here We Go Again**

**Summary: **Now it's Nessie's story. Nessie and Jacob have always been arch enemies, ever since kindergarten. She thought her last day at Forks would be the last time she'll ever see him again. But what happens when The Cullens went back to Forks after ten years? Sequel to _Second Chance_.

**Disclaimer: **Again, I don't own Twilight. Nothing or no one can change that.

**NessiePOV: **

"Honey, we'll be late for our flight! Are you packed yet?" my mom, Bella yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm coming Mom!" I yelled back. I sat down on the edge of my bed reminiscing of my last years in Forks.

I was just seven when we left for Los Angeles. My dad got a job as a doctor (just like my granddad, Carlisle) in a private hospital. My mom however stayed at home to look after us. Two years later, Esme and Carlisle (my grandparents) followed and granddad got a job in dad's hospital as well. Aunt Alice and her family also followed.

Aunt Alice has twins (one of each), Ashley and Jackson, just like us. I and my twin, EJ, are best friends with them as we are similar in everyway. Well, except for our tastes and preferences. Ashley likes shopping, like her mom and I don't, just like my mom. EJ and Jackson are different in some ways as well.

Uncle Emmet and Aunt Rosalie visit us during the holidays with their daughter, Emmalie and son, Rommel. Emmalie is the same age as us, but Rommel is a year older. It's funny how we're all related to each other. A few days after meeting them, we hit it off right away. We've been best friends ever since.

I loved this place. All the people I love were here with us, not until two years ago when Esme and Carlisle with Aunt Alice and her family went back to Forks. Now we are following them.

"Daydreaming again, Nes?" My head snapped and turned to where my twin was standing.

He looks exactly like my dad. Green eyes and that crooked grin, although his hair is dark brown which he got from our mom. He is tall, almost to my dad's height and muscular. You could have mistaken my dad and him to be siblings as they look so much alike.

I on the other hand look like my mom. I have chocolate brown eyes and bronzed wavy hair. My mom and I have the same height though.

"No, I was just…" I replied to EJ. Even though I didn't finish my sentence, he knew what I was talking about.

"Oh…well, you should hurry up because mom and dad are waiting for you." he looked somewhat worried.

"Tell them I'll be right down." I said, going through my big closet. I packed most of my stuff last night; all I need to pack is my hand bag.

I went outside and looked at our house for the last time. _I'm going to miss this house_. We left for our flight and met Aunt Alice and everyone at the airport. They escorted us to our new house which happens to be next door from Ashley's and across from Emmalie's. And thus our life at Forks starts.

**Note: **The story of Nessie and Jacob begins next chapter where there will be information at how they met and how they became arch enemies. :D Reviews will be much appreciated. Thanks in advance!


	2. Big Perve!

_**Chapter 2:**_

**NessiePOV:**

"Wake up, Nessie. You're going to be late for school." my mom woke me up softly. She knows about my crankiness in the mornings as I got it from her.

"Five more minutes, mom." I begged. I really don't wanna go to school today. It's the middle of the school year. If it weren't for the fact that Ash and Em would be there then I wouldn't have agreed to coming to school.

"You're already running late, Nes. Come on, get up and take a shower." I got up and took a 5minute shower. I changed into my clothes; a pink tee, skinny jeans and my grey converse. Aunt Alice and Ashley never liked my style of clothes, saying that me my mom have the same style and have tried very hard to change it.

"Good morning, Nessie. Ready for school?" dad asked from the table. Mom went up to him and kissed him on the lips. This is their daily routine; instead of being grossed out by this, EJ and I got used to it over the years.

"Morning, dad. Yes, I am. Where's EJ?" I asked as I grabbed my breakfast from the counter. _Mmm, egg sandwich today_.

"He is in the Guardian right now, waiting for you." He replied as mom pulled away.

"We're taking the Guardian?" I asked, confused. "I thought we're taking the Volvo today?" The Guardian is dad's gift to mom before they got married and the Volvo is one of dad's favourite cars. The Cullens fancy cars so much, each family have more than three cars. Oh, yeah. Did I mention that dad gave mom a Ferrari right after they got married? It's just idle in the garage though as no one wants to use it.

"I'm using the Volvo today." he said, busy again with mom.

"Well, I'm going now. See you later." I said quickly, running to the Guardian.

"You're slower than usual." EJ said, backing the car.

"I ran as fast as I could before mom and dad do something that might scar me for life." I said, grimacing. EJ just laughed as we pulled at the parking lot of Forks High School. We parked in between Ashley's Porsche and Emmalie's convertible.

"Good morning, Nessie and EJ!" exclaimed Ashley as I got out of the Guardian. I just nodded my head and went to hug them both.

"A lot of students have been talking about you two. Your first day and you're immediately popular." Em said, leading me to the office. I turned around and saw EJ with Rom and Jackson right behind us.

"Just great." I said with as much fake enthusiasm as I can master up.

"Oh, shut up. You know you love it." Ash said, playfully hitting me on the arm.

We headed straight to the school office and after that went to our different classes. As I got inside my first period class, I saw EJ sitting on his seat already. I gave the sheet of paper to my English teacher, Mr Stewart to sign.

"Are you related to Edward Cullen over there?" he motioned towards EJ.

"Yeah, we're twins." _Obviously_. He nodded his head and motioned for me to sit at the available seat on the second row.

"Class, we have two new students today, Edward and Renesmee Cullen. Treat them well." he said before he went on about Shakespeare and other contemporary authors. Too bad for me and EJ, we've already studied all the texts.

After about 20 minutes of lecturing, a very tall guy with russet skin came through the door shaking the rain water from his hair. He looked like a Greek god when he did that.

"It's nice of you to join us, Mr Black." Mr Stewart said a matter-of-factly.

"No prob, Mr Stewart." the guy smirked as my heart skipped a beat. _Weird_. He sat on the seat next to me. Suddenly, I felt someone staring at me. I turned to my right and saw the tall guy looking intensely at me.

"What?" I whispered.

"Nothing, Loch Ness Monster." he smirked. How I wanted to wipe that smirked off his face. _Wait a minute_. I only know one guy who called me that and the last time I saw him, he was throwing water ballons at me. Jacob Black.

"Jacob Black?" I asked, horrified.

"Good, you remembered me." he said still smirking. Irritated, I turned back to the front of the class and found everyone looking at me and Jacob.

I tried to ignore the all the staring and attempted to take notes until the bell rang. I jumped and put all my stuff inside my bag. EJ didn't wait for me as he told me that he has PE next and that he is excited for it.

"So Nessie, how long have you been in Forks?" Jacob asked uninterestedly.

"Just two days." I replied with the same flat tone as his. Then it was silent for a while. I was just about to leave him when his next words surprised me.

"I can't believe how much you grew." he said, eyeing my chest. I just stood there, shocked.

"You perv!" I retorted as I slapped him, hard on the face. I ran away from him as fast as possible and made my way to my next class, my face as red as a tomato.

**Note: **So, what do you guys think? I kinda like the idea of Jacob being a bad boy. Tell me how I did with this chapter. Reviews will be much appreciated. Thanks! There will be more to come in the next chapters.


	3. Green Eyed Monster

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Twilight. But I do own some of the characters here (e.g., Emmalie, Rommel, etc)

[By the way, the beginning of this chapter is set the next morning.]

_**Chapter 3:**_

**Nessie POV:**

"He is so dreamy." murmured Emmalie softly. I turned around to see who she was talking about and found Jacob and his friends walking towards the school.

"Who? Jacob Black?" I asked, a little too harshly. It made me so irritated thinking that she might be crushing on him. I supposed she's been my best friend for so long I see her as a sister.

"No. Seth Clearwater." she replied, still dazed. _Oh_. I looked at the Seth guy. He has sandy coloured hair and a tall lean physique. He is good-looking but not as good-looking as Jacob. _Wait, did I just say Jacob's good-looking? _

Just then the bell for first period rang and we hurried to our first class. I got into my English class before the second bell rang and sat on my previous seat. Jacob Black sat down next to me, staring again.

"What? Are you stalking me or something?" I asked a little too hard.

"Me? Stalking you? I've been sitting on this seat since the beginning of the year. You're the one who's stalking me." he replied, grinning widely.

Before I got the chance to reply to him, Mr Stewart came into the room holding a box full of books. To Kill A Mocking Bird by Harper Lee. I've read that book many times before so I didn't have to listen to the teacher rambled on and on about it. I just sat quietly on my seat and doodled on my book.

A few minutes later the bell rang. I jumped up and packed all my things. EJ didn't wait for me again. It doesn't bother me; just because we're twins doesn't mean we have to be together all the time.

"Nessie, forgive me yet?" Jacob suddenly asked. I turned around, shocked. _I thought everyone's gone_.

"Are you going to insult me and my boobs again?" I retorted. His eyes flicked to my chest area when I mentioned 'boobs' and returned to my eyes again.

"No, I wasn't. But if you insist, I'd be happy to talk about your boobs with you." he smirked.

"Perve." I said as I turned towards the door.

"Wait." he grabbed my wrist to make me halt on my steps. I looked at him, shocked.

"I want to ask you a question." he let go of my wrist and continued. "Do you know if your friend, Emmalie is seeing someone?" he asked. I took a step back. Something in my chest felt different, like someone stabbed me on the heart. _Weird_.

"No, I don't think so." I said immediately.

"Well, do you know if she likes someone?" he tried again, this time hoping that she might give him a better answer. _Why is he so interested in Em's love life_?

"No. But if I do, I won't tell you anyway." I said, a little too harshly. I got out of the room as fast as possible before he even got the chance to reply to my snapped.

As I was walking to the cafeteria, I remembered my Em-talk with Jacob this morning. I don't blame him for liking Em. She's pretty, smart and talented, just like Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmet combined. _Ugh! Here's that stabbing again_.

"Hey, Nessie!" Ashley exclaimed when I got to our table.

"Why are you so excited?" I asked. I don't get why I'm a little annoyed right now.

"Nothing." After awhile, she continued. "You know Jacob's been staring at you this whole time."

"What?" I asked my apple half-bit.

"Oh please don't act so innocent. You knew him before. People were talking about you two yesterday." her auburn eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, do you remember that little bully who used to call me 'Loch Ness Monster'? That's him."

"Your first crush and bully?" she asked, amazed.

"He was not my first crush. How could I like him when he's the one who scarred me for life?" I questioned her.

"Yes he was! I remember you used to come to our house when we were young and tell me everything about him. Like when he said 'hi' to you or when he gave you his last cookie. But then you stopped talking sweetly about him suddenly and you got annoyed whenever I asked you about him." All of them nodded their heads agree her even my own twin, EJ.

"Even you EJ?" I whined.

"Well, she's correct. You wouldn't shut up about him even after dad found out and got mad."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter anyway." I said dismissively.

"Why not?" Ash questioned.

"Because he likes Emmalie." All heads turned to Em. "He asked me this morning about your love life." I turned towards the exit. Ashley followed me.

"Are you jealous, Nessie?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Jealous? Me? No, Ashley. Just because I walked out doesn't mean I'm jealous." I said without turning around to look at her.

"You still like him."

"No, I don't. Even if I do, it still won't matter." I said sadly as I got into the Guardian and turned on my favourite play list.

**JacobPOV:**

"Seth, man, I talked to her." I said to Seth, who was waiting anxiously outside the cafeteria.

"Talked to whom?"

"To Nessie, Emmalie's friend." I said matter-of-factly.

"Nessie, the new girl? The girl you were always talking about?" he said, grinning widely.

"Yeah, Loch Ness Monster." I said grinning back. I used to call her that when we were young and she hated it. I still call her that though, only to get a glimpse on her angry face that I missed so much.

"What did she say?" he asked nervously.

"That Em is not dating right now. I asked her if Em likes someone but she won't tell me."

"Really? She's not dating right now?" he asked, a little too excited.

"Yeah, so go ask her out man." I encouraged.

"Yeah. Thanks, man." he said as he turned to leave.

Seeing Seth like this made him so happy. Seth has been dateless since he was young so it's good that that's going to change soon. At least Seth is gonna be with the girl he's been crushing on for some time now. Unlike him who can only get the attention of the girl he loves by teasing her.

**Note:** So guys, how did you like my first Jacob POV? Sorry for all the errors and such, I had to finish this chapter before I do my homework. Reviews will be much appreciated (criticism is most welcome). I'll try to write the next chapter before I go to bed :D


	4. Love is definitely in the air!

_**Chapter 4:**_

**NessiePOV:**

"Oh My Gosh! Guess what Nessie, he asked me out!" Emmalie exclaimed the next morning. As always, I was cranky in the morning ignoring people when they said hi to me. The Jacob-liking-Emmalie thing isn't helping at all. I don't know why I'm still mad about that but it has got nothing to do with jealousy. I think.

"Who asked you out?" I replied sharply, knowing that I don't want to know who that person is.

"Seth!" she squealed, but repeated when she saw my confused face. "Seth Clearwater. The guy I told you about?" she tried.

"Oh. Jacob's friend." I said, now putting everything in place. _So he wasn't asking about Em for him but for Seth._ The relief I felt was so shocking, I froze.

"'Morning, Loch Ness Monster!" Jacob greeted me. Then, as if noticing my frozen form, he looked at Em confusingly.

"Nes…what's wrong?" Em asked me worriedly. I blinked for a few times before glancing at the worried faces in front of me.

"Oh, Jacob Black. What are you doing here?" I asked him harshly. Even after having my epiphany, for some reason I still feel irritated when it comes to this guy. The nickname isn't helping at all.

"I came here to talk to Emmalie. So, Em…I heard about the good news." he smirked. "Cousins going out with best friends, now that's impressive." he continued. I stared at him like was speaking another language. _Cousins?_

"Cousins?" I repeated, loud enough for both of them to hear.

"Yeah. Since Ashley is going out Collin…you know, one of MY best friends. And now Em is going out with Seth, my bestest friend. Now, all I need is a girlfriend. Hey Em, do you have any other best friends you're hiding?" he turned to Em like he said nothing before that. I pulled his collar towards me, forcing him to turn in my direction.

"Whoa there Nessie, if you want me that badly then just say so." he smirked again. I wanted to wipe that smirked off his face but I have to get something straight first.

"What do you mean by "Ashley going out with Collin"?" I did the quotation marks on the air to emphasize my words.

"You used to be so smart then Nes, what happened?" again with the smirked.

"Just answer me please." I begged. He finally saw the seriousness in my eyes so he continued.

"They started going out last week. Didn't she tell you?"

"No, she didn't. Did she tell you Em?" I faced Em for the first time after Jacob got here.

"Uhm…she might have." She said, looking everywhere except for my eyes.

"Ugh! I can't believe this! You two are my best friends, you're supposed to tell me everything!" I screamed at her. She glanced at me apologetically. Jacob looked shocked with my reaction though. Ashley came up behind them, looking confused.

"Collin, Ashley? Really?" I asked her sharply. Her smile fell from her face, replaced by a frown.

"I was going to tell you, Nes. It's just we've been fighting for a week now so I don't want to talk about it." she looked so sad I actually want to hug her. Unconsciously, I leaned toward her and hugged her small frame.

"Oh, Ash. It's okay. I'm okay. It's just I felt left out, that's all." I said, rubbing my hand on her back to soothe her.

"I'm really sorry, Nessie. I'll introduce him to you now. Let's go." she said excitedly.

"Okay." I smiled at her. I caught Jacob staring at me so I stared back.

**JacobPOV:**

Beautiful chocolate brown eyes were looking at me as I stared at them. She held my stare until Ashley pulled her by the arm towards the front of the school where Collin was standing.

I watched as her curvy hips swayed whenever she walks, her robust butt asking for attention. Her endless legs looked gorgeous in skinny jeans which are paired with grey converse. Her small waist was emphasized by her blue tee, making her pale skin lovelier than ever.

"Take a picture, it will last long." Em, who I forgot about, was standing beside me looking at the back of Nessie as well.

"I don't blame you. She does have nice ass." she said appreciatively.

"That's an understatement." I whispered, though I know she heard it.

"What are you two looking at?" Seth asked from right behind us. We both jumped, like children being caught taking cookies from the cookie jar.

"Looking at Nessie's bum." Emmalie smiled lovingly at her boyfriend.

"For the record I wasn't looking." I quickly defended myself. Seth and Em just raised their eyebrows questioningly.

"Yeah, he was staring." Em whispered to Seth, though they both knew that I heard it. Seth chuckled.

"Well, I don't blame you. She does have a nice bum." Seth said appreciatively.

"Funny, your girlfriend said the same thing." I scoffed. They both just chuckled.

"Just ask her out, Jake. You never know, she might say yes." he encouraged, looking lovingly at Em.

"She might…not. She hates me, even after all these years." I said sullenly. Em nodded her head in agreement.

"If you lay off on the 'Loch Ness Monster' insult, she might have actually liked you." Seth pressed.

"But that's been my nickname to her since kindergarten." I whined like a five year old.

"She's feeling insecure. Like she thinks that you think of her like the Loch Ness Monster, an ugly, smelly, lonely monster."

"But she's not like the Loch Ness Monster. She's beautiful, smart, talented and sexy." I trailed off, didn't want to say anymore of what I was really thinking.

"Then tell her that." surprisingly, Seth was the one who said that. I looked at both of them, Seth's arm around Em's waist, looking as happy and affectionate as the day before.

I took his advice and waited till lunchtime to tell her what I really feel. It's going to be hard and awkward, but I don't care anymore. I went straight to the cafeteria lunchtime, towards Nessie's group table. She wasn't there yet but I sat on her usual seat and waited.

After a while, she came in the cafeteria door with Ashley and Emmalie laughing really hard. I stared at her before approaching her, looking intensely at her laughing face trying to remember it in case she rejected my feelings for her.

She caught me staring at her, and then she suddenly stopped laughing. Ash and Em stopped laughing as well and followed who Nessie was looking at, which is me. Ash looked confused while Em looked in on the plan; Seth probably told her though I didn't say anything to him.

I finally approached them, my eyes never leaving Nessie's. When I reached her, I leaned down and whispered to her ear, "Can I talk to you outside please?"

Nessie just looked at Ash and Em, as if asking for permission and when they both nodded their heads, followed me just outside the cafeteria door. I breathed deeply before asking her the million dollar question.

"Nessie, would you be my girlfriend?" I asked, and then continued. "I liked you ever since kindergarten, that's why I bully you and I apologise for that. I still like you even after you left and after you came back. And I will definitely still like you even after you reject me." I just looked at her, waiting for her answer. She just stared at me, her mouth a little bit open.

"Nessie would you be my girlfriend?" I repeated. Nessie opened her mouth to say something then closed it again.

"Jake, I…" she said.

**Note: **okay let's stop there. Lol I actually don't know what her reaction at first would be, I still have to think about it. Sorry guys for taking so long to update, I had an essay to write last weekend and heaps of homework to finish. I might update sometime this Friday but if not then Saturday (I'll try my best to update soon :D). Reviews will be much appreciated guys, thanks!


	5. Dream or Reality?

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter took so long, had to write an essay for English about Othello (trust me; I would rather write fanfics than essays). I received a lot of story alerts but no reviews so far…I'm a little hurt. Lol kidding!

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer, greatest author in my book, owns Twilight and the characters. I only own the plot and OC, I know…sad aye?

_**Chapter 5: **_

**NessiePOV: **

"Jake, I…" I said hesitantly. Part of me remembered what really happened ten years ago, the day before we left when Jacob threw water balloons at me.

-Flashback-

"_Settle down, class. Nessie and EJ are leaving soon, you should all settle down so we can properly say goodbye to them." the always formal Mrs. Scott called to the rest of the class._

"_Goodbye to Nessie and EJ? For what? Are they going somewhere?" and the always rude Jacob Black asked the teacher without raising his hand._

"_They are moving to Los Angeles because their father got a new job there." she replied formally like she is talking to a mature person. She always treated us like we're adults, the reason why some of us are mature enough for our age. Though I doubt Jacob is mature enough._

"_You're moving?" he turned to me accusingly. I eyed him disgustedly though I'm really good at hiding my real emotions. _

"_Yeah. I guess you'll be happy once we're gone, huh? You're Loch Ness Monster finally gone, not haunting your dreams anymore." I said bitterly. Loch Ness Monster. That's what he calls me. _

_It's really annoying and insulting. No one wants to call me by my full name, Renesmee, which is a mouthful if I say so myself that's why my dad gave me the nickname Nessie, which mom objected to. _

_Something flickered in his eyes but gone before I could even name it. "Yeah, gone at last. I never thought you'd leave Forks but you are so…Whatever. I don't care." he said at last after the long silence. _

_I noticed at last that the whole class were staring at us during our conversation. I blushed; I don't know why and looked down. _

_I always had a crush on Jacob Black. He's tall and has cute skin colour. It looks way better than my pale one. His dark-almost black- eyes are always piercing, like he can look through you and your soul. All the crushing disappeared though the first time I met him and started calling me Loch Ness Monster. I doubt all the crushing faded though, as I was still feeling something towards this kid. _

_Lunchtime, Ash and I were playing on the playground when suddenly something hit me-hard- on the back and I felt that my cute pink dress -that Aunt Alice forced me to wear- is wet. I yelped as the throwing didn't stop. Ash got wet as well but not as bad as me. _

_I turned to the direction of the throwing and found the most annoying smirk in the universe. EJ and Jackson were nowhere to be seen; probably lying under a tree, their favourite past time. I glared at Jacob and walked towards him and Seth. _

"_Yeah, Loch Ness Monster? You got a problem?" he asked just to annoy me even more. I couldn't help myself so I slapped him hard on the face. Before I walked away from him, I looked at his shocked face for the last time, hoping that that will be the last time I will see him._

-End of flashback-

Boy was I wrong. Who would believe that the little boy who used to bully me all the time is asking me to be his girlfriend? No one. Or maybe Ashley but that's just her. I froze, thinking that this was a dream.

Jake noticed my frozen form and quickly moved his hand in front of my face to catch my attention. I blinked a few times and realised that this was reality and not dream. I opened my mouth to say something but closed it again. A few silent moments passed between us before I said something.

"Is this s dare or something? Or much worse, a practical joke? Real mature, Jake." I asked suspiciously. He looked confused at first but his expression turned to wary and exasperation at the same time.

"Look Nessie. I'm not lying about me liking you and everything. This is not a dare or a practical joke, I am asking you to be my girlfriend for real." I looked at his sincere eyes and almost said yes. Almost.

I looked behind him, though it was impossible at first with his impressive height, and found all his friends at the door joined by my friends and brother. They all looked worried, like I might reject him or something. Might reject him? After all he had done to me when we were in kindergarten, I'm still having second thoughts?

_You like him, don't deny it. You still like him even though he bullied you then. Why else would you be jealous of him and Emmalie? _A voice inside my head said. I tried not to listen to it but it was pretty hard not to when she's almost yelling inside my head. However, I have to agree with her. Not so much about the liking part but the jealous part was head on.

"How about we go on a date first, see if we are compatible?" I asked without thinking. I bit my bottom lip once the question was out. _Did I just ask Jacob on a date?_

"Okay." he said a little too happily. His was grinning from ear to ear before he said, "See you later." and walked to the direction of our friends. He gave them two thumbs up as he was walking. I smiled responsively and followed Jake to the door.

**Note: **I'll continue this chapter or start on the next chapter tomorrow as I really need to go to sleep. Sorry for being a crap writer everyone. So, goodnight everyone!


	6. Heavenly Just heavenly

**A/N: **Again, sorry for the late chapter. It's my last year in high school so technically more homework and/or projects (which I hate). Anyways, I'm not really good with commitments so I might finish this story sooner than expected. However, I will try and make the ending good for you all 'coz you deserve it.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Even Edward Cullen's not mine. Huhuhu.

_**Chapter 6:**_

**NessiePOV:**

"Ash, Aunt Alice, this is the _tenth _dress I've tried on! Can I have a break?" I whined to my favourite cousin and aunt. I swear these two can be twins; they have the same hobbies and look the same. Oh yeah, don't forget their annoyingness.

"Fine. You can have a five minute break." Ash grumbled and got out of my room with Aunt Alice following behind her.

After _five_ hours of choosing _one_ dress, we finally found one that fitted me perfectly and "looks amazing with my eyes", their words not mine. Aunt Alice did my make-up-just eye-liner and lip-gloss-and Ashley picked my shoes. I looked at the mirror and almost didn't recognise myself.

As planned, Jacob picked me up at seven and went on our way after the interrogations from my overprotective father. We drove past the Port Angeles mall and then my curiosity got the better of me.

"Where are we going?" I asked, finally having a reason to look at Jacob. Jake cleaned up good. Really good. He's dressed in a black shirt with a collar and jeans. Simple, yet sexy.

Whoa there Nes! Where did 'sexy' come from? I shifted on the passenger seat a little, feeling confused. He glanced when I shifted for the second time and looked away again when I caught him looking.

"There's this place I wanted to take you. It's a small restaurant; people rarely go there, only those who knew the place very well." He said while looking at the windshield intensely.

"Oh. Well, do you know this place very well?" I asked curious. Then a though occurred to me; maybe he takes all his dates there all the time. I felt a pang of sadness went through me, although it was replaced by confusion after a while.

I wasn't used to feeling like this, so I shifted on my seat again. _Why am I feeling like this?_ From the corner of my eye, I saw him glancing at me every second. I felt self-conscious for the first time. _Is there anything on my face? My teeth? _

I brushed my dress straight and licked my front teeth with my tongue inside my mouth. This was the first time I ever felt self-conscious. He noticed my discomfort and tried to comfort me.

"You look beautiful, Nes." He turned and smiled at me. I smiled back, nervous that there might still be some lipstick on my front teeth.

After a while, we got to a deserted beach. There was a dim light near the end of the beach that led to a small path. Jacob reached out and took my small, cold hand into his big, warm one. Instead of pulling my hand away, I curled my hand in his hand; I felt comfortable with his hand around mine. Like it belonged there all along.

We walked to the small path, hand in hand. We reached the end of the path and I gasped. There was a small restaurant that was almost covered by the branches of the trees surrounding it. But that wasn't the reason why I gasped.

Beside the restaurant was a pool with a table above it. There were two chairs around the table, a single rose based and two candle lights on the table. There was a soft music playing from the distance. Jacob led me to the table, smirking. He anticipated my reaction and was satisfied that I reacted the way he planned. _Cocky guy_.

Jacob pulled the chair for me and as I sat, he sat across from me. He smiled at me before calling one of the waiters over. I was shocked because I didn't see them standing there before. I ordered pasta and lemonade while he ordered a well-done meat and an orange juice.

I looked around us as we waited for our order. There was a dance floor I didn't notice before beside the restaurant where couples were dancing to the soft music. I turned back to Jacob who was staring at me with a worried look on his face. I smiled at him and he smiled back immediately.

"Thanks for coming by the way." He said, looking straight at my eyes. The smile I had before was still lingering.

"No problem. This is a lovely place. How did you find it?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"My family and I used to eat here a lot. The food and the ambience here are great. This is one of my favourite places." He said sincerely. I felt a pang of relief when he said this.

Jacob Black was getting to me. I couldn't help myself; I almost blurted out "I like you" to him. I bit my lip to prevent myself from saying those three words. Fortunately for me, the waiter came back with our food and they smelled amazing. My mouth almost watered after I smelled them.

Jacob saw the expression on my face and chuckled. His chuckle was throaty and husky. A shiver went up on my spine, leaving me a bit confused and breathless. I picked up my fork without looking at him, though I could feel his eyes on me.

I twirled my fork around the noodles and ate them. If it smelled amazing then the taste was heavenly.

"Oh my gosh! This is amazing. No, this is heavenly. I can't think of any more words to describe it!" I exclaimed to his amused expression. He smirked at me and cut his well-done meat.

We ate without talking, just enjoying the food and the moment. We smiled at each other every minute, just like little kids eating a wonderful meal for the first time. He finished his meal first, drinking his orange juice in a sexy way. Ugh! Again with the 'sexy' term!

I finished my pasta after a while and then my lemonade. After our table had been cleaned up, we just sat there talking about different things. He asked about my friends in Los Angeles, my parents and my love life. When I told him that this was the first time I went on a date, he looked incredulous.

"Seriously? You've never been to a date before this?" he asked. I just nodded; confused that he didn't know the reason to this.

"Yes, I mean, you've met my dad and my twin, EJ right?" I told him. Understanding crossed his face which was then replaced by a smug look.

"But you weren't the first guy who asked me out, so don't feel so smug." I defended myself, grinning widely. His smirked faded for a little while but returned again after a second thought.

"Yeah, but _I am_ the one who succeeded." His smirked grew. I looked away, feeling dazed. I glanced at the dance floor, where only three couples were dancing. I turned back to Jacob who was now looking at the dance floor.

He stood up and asked me to dance with his husky voice. I just nodded, my brain suddenly unable to answer. He led me to the dance floor and twirled me around to face him without breaking our stride.

Jacob took my arms and snaked them around his neck while he snaked his arms around my waist softly. I laid my head on his chest, still dazed from his husky voice. Dancing here with Jacob, I couldn't deny my feelings anymore. _I like Jacob Black_.

I felt his lips on my hair and my head suddenly snapped up to look at his eyes. He looked at my eyes and saw the shock there.

"I'm so sorry. I promise I won't do it" he apologized immediately although I stopped him at once.

"Don't." I said and reached for his head to push it closer to my face. Our lips met and moved at the same time. I gasped into his mouth and he took this opportunity to deepen the kiss.

We broke apart from each other, breathless. It was my first kiss and it was amazing. Wonderful. Heavenly. Incredible. Mind-blowing.

Jacob leaned his forehead against mine and smiled. I smiled back widely. He looked into my eyes and asked me again.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked warily. After that kiss, I couldn't deny him anymore.

"Yes, Jacob Black." I said, still smiling. He smiled and lifted me up for a bit before planting another mind-blowing kiss on my lips. I got dizzy and when he pulled away, he whispered my name.

I was in heaven. We went back to dancing; I was still dizzy from the kiss, so Jacob carried half my weight while dancing.

"I like you very much." He said after a while. I looked up into his eyes and finally said those three words.

"I like you too." We smiled widely at each other.

**A/N: **Before you all shoot me for not updating immediately, pls understand that I am in my last year in hs therefore more work. I wanted to let you choose this time: should I leave this story here or should I add drama? I'm not sure at this point so I'm letting you all choose. Just leave your choices at the reviews and I will try to get back to all of you wonderful readers.


End file.
